Roman Torchwick vs Tohru Adachi
This fanmade DBX features Tohru Adachi from Persona 4 and Roman Torchwick from RWBY. Description Sometimes, you simply can't help but lie, cheat, and steal in order to survive. Such a mantra perfectly sums up these sociopathic villains, and they'll go through any means necessary just to get their kicks. Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX This should be fun... Location: Exclusive Casino- 11 PM Cue Music 1 "Hey, keep your dirty crumbs off the console, you mooks! And you, don't you dare piss in that corner!" 'Roman Torchwick roared out in exasperation in a vain attempt to keep his men under control, wondering just what sort of sin he committed to deserve such a dreary night. It was supposed to be an easy job in hindsight. Simply break into some obscure location that no soul ever dare investigate, setup a specified computer program (he never exactly paid much attention during the mission briefing), and keep watch over the whole setup until his boss showed up. If all went well enough, Roman's criminal record would be wiped clean, allowing the man to continue his dishonest activities with little interference. It's just too bad that the minions under Roman's command were about as competent as a group of seven year olds. '"Ugh, I don't get paid enough for this crap..." ... {Hey, boss. You ever wonder why we're here?} "The hell are you asking me for?" 'Roman berated the minion, bashing the man over the head with his cane in annoyance. '"Just get back to work!" {No, what mean is... why are we running our operation underneath the one of the most popular casinos in Vale? How do you know some schmuck's not gonna stumble across us behind our backs?} (Huh... he makes a good point) "Yeah well, I'm not the one who decided this. Besides, who's gonna think to look for some evil organization beneath a damn nightclub? They'd have to a bunch of idiots!" [Meanwhile] "Seriously, a nightclub?! How cliched can you get?!" Tohru Adachi complained as he walked down the crowded aisles of the building in question. "That's just what the villains WANT you to think, partner! We're sure to catch the suspects if we look in the very first place we'd expect to find them! In justice we trust!" (Goddammit...Just how long do I have to put up with this lunatic?) "Look, I told you to stop calling partner, it's really creepy when I hear it from you." ''Adachi pleaded, internally losing losing his mind out a mixture of boredom and outright annoyance. ''(The price of freedom sure is steep... But I'd rather rot in jail than have to listen to any more of this phantom's bullshit!) "Hey, partner... Do you think Gumshoe there knows he can't win real money from the casino? He's been on that slot machine for over three hours now..." "Eh, he can figure that out on his own. It's more fun that way." '' "That's not very p-" ''"Shut up." "Hey, I'm only trying to teach you-" "I said shut up! I think I found one of our suspects!"'' Adachi interrupted, eagerly pointing his finger at a poorly disguised (seriously, he's a wearing a White Fang mask!) man operating a magic 8 ball on the opposite side of the building. "Why, it looks like I was right along, partner!" ''"Yeah yeah, you're the greatest detective this world's ever seen." Adachi sarcastically complemented as he nonchalantly whipped out his pistol in the middle of the crowd. "Gasp! What do you think you're dong, partner?! You can't just-" "Oh, screw diplomacy! If we're gonna be forced into a manhunt, then we'll at least do it my way!" Adachi paid his ally no mind, showing no hesitation in lodging a bullet into the back of his target's knee. Cue Music 2 {GAAAAH! Someone shot me right in the lap!} The bogey cried out as he fell to the floor in pain, causing the entire population of the casino to flee the scene in a panic. "The fucking lap?! That wasn't even close, you moron!" Adachi shouted from across the casino as his goody two shoes partner ran off to calm the civilians. [Meanwhile] {Oh my god! Boss, I just heard a gunshot!} "Well gee, thanks! I heard it too! I'm not deaf, you worthless peon!" Roman sarcastically remarked, once striking his minion over the head out of annoyance. "Look, you guys just stay here and DON'T let anybody in without permission." Roman commanded as he begrudgingly made his way to the stairs. {Yes sir!} "Oh, and don't touch any buttons! Believe me, I'll know if you do!" in the Casino... {GAH! Stop pointing that thing at me, I swear I don't know anything!} "Listen carefully, cause I'm only gonna say this once. You either tell me the whereabouts of your little operation..." Adachi began as he pointed his pistol downwards. "Or I'm gonna make you sterile. Now, as much as I'd LOVE to go through with the second option, I kinda have a job to do here." {Come on dude, I'm being serious! I don't know a damn thing cause I got los- I mean sidetracked on the way to the base!} "Pahahaha! That is the worst excuse ever! Of all time!" {I'm telling the truth! I I didn't set a single foot inside the base cause I was too busy racking up chips!} The minion pleaded as Adachi refused to let up on his threat. "Oh, really? I guess that's all I needed to hear!" Roman Torchwick's voice suddenly chimed in before a bullet pierced Adachi's victim through the head. "Now that's one less annoying slacker for me to deal with!" "Pffft. What mafia filmset did you raid to find that outfit?!" Adachi burst into laughter upon witnessing the perpetrator of the shot, paying no mind to the corpse on the floor. "Yeah, that's just rich coming from a little wannabe gumshoe! Now I don't know or care why you're here, but there's no way in hell I'm letting some pedofreak screw up my path to freedom!" "Has my reputation really spread so far? (Though that pedofreak bullshit pisses me off every time) I'd be honored if that didn't come from the dumb schmuck that got his ass eaten up by a bird! Shouldn't you be dead by now?" Cue Music 3 "Why you've found out my little secret! I'm a ghost!" Torchwick sarcastically replied, pointing his cane at Adachi in a challenging manner. "A ghost that's more than happy to haunt an overconfident poser that falsely thinks he's better than me!" '''Roman added with a murderous gleam in his eyes. ''"It's about damn time I got to have some fun... Magatsu Izanagi!"'' Here we gooooo! Roman went for a preemptive attack, firing his cane at Adachi in the middle of his dialogue, only for Magatsu Izanagi itself to bat the projectile away mere inches from the detective's face. The Persona's face briefly flashed before it returned the favor with a raging gale that nearly swept Torchwick off his feet. Despite the piercing effects of the attack, Roman held his ground well enough to defend himself from a rapidly approaching Adachi, who had quickly closed the distance to physically smack the criminal with his pistol. '''"Seriously? Do you even know how to use that thing?" Torchwick taunted, parrying his foe's attack with little effort and landing a flurry of easy blows on Adachi for such a telegraphed attack. "It's called a distraction, dimwit!" Adachi called out as his Persona instantly materialized from above before crashing down to the ground with a powerful burst of lightning. Roman narrowly avoided the initial strike with a quick jump back, only to be blown away by the electrical shockwave that followed in Izanagi's wake. The criminal's flight was only stopped when he crashed into a nearby slot machine, which promptly dumped a goldmine's worth of coins onto his head. Torchwick groaned in annoyance as he hooked onto the malfunctioning device with his signature Melodic Cudgel. With a single thrust of his arm, he threw the slot machine at Adachi as if it were an football pinata, raining down coins all the way before Magatsu Izanagi bisected the machine with a single swing of its naginata. "Two on one? That's just not fair." 'Roman snarked, seeming to completely ignore the bolt of lightning forming above his head. The Ziodyne certainly would have struck the criminal if he hadn't inexplicably scooped up the attack with a fluid motion of his cane. '"Oh I'm sorry, were you planning on frying me with that?" Torchwick joked as he skillfully deflected the bolt back at the Persona, which was able to slip past the projectile with just as much ease. Magatsu Izanagi made its approach in the blink of an eye, delivering a blinding series of slashes with its naginata. "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Roman mockingly replied, precisely parrying every attack heading his way. Cue Music 4 "Nah, you just can't seem to pay attention!" Adachi's voice rang out before the detective himself rushed in from behind, hoping to literally kick his opponent in the ass. It certainly would have worked if Torchwick hadn't grabbed onto the detective's leg in mid swing. The resulting picture was a ridiculous looking stalemate as Torchwick was engaged in something of a bladelock with Magatsu Izanagi at the same time. "Oh, this is just great." Roman merely grew a sly grin on his face as he pulled the trigger on his weapon, firing an explosive bullet directly behind him and striking Adachi at point blank range. While Adachi himself was blown away by the blast, his Persona retaliated by disengaging from Torchwick's cane and swinging at what appeared to be thin air... Roman was about to laugh off Izanagi's seemingly pathetic excuse for a special attack until the area around him was swallowed up by a veritable vacuum of red slashes. "You know..." The white clad man stated, firing off the Melodic Cudgel to propel himself back towards the ground. "You're screwing around with the wrong guy if all ya really want is a shot of freedom." Torchwick continued, fluidly firing off a flare and hooking onto the projectile with his cane. "If you really want to change the world, then there are some bets that you just DON'T take!" Roman concluded as he launched his flare forward with more force than his main cannon had ever displayed. With a growing confidence in hi skills, the man followed his initial assault with a veritable swarm of projectiles, all marked with the same target in mind. Adachi hardly even flinched at the barrage of projectiles heading his way, instead taking the time to casually stroll forward with a mocking applause. "You know, I used to be a real piece of shit."'' The detective informed as his Persona cut through Roman's projectiles one by one. ''"Now don't get me wrong, I still am..." The speech continued, yet neither side refused to let up their respective offensives. "But at least I'm actually TRYING do do something about it!" Adachi roared out as his Persona unleashed a violent stream of lightning from his spear, forcing Roman to roll for cover to avoid getting singed. Cue Music 5 Torchwick couldn't help groaning out in disgust before firing off a shot at the ceiling, forcing a well hidden collection of supply crates to come crashing down from above. Instead of allowing the supplies to crash to the ground however, Magatsu Izanagi conjured up an enormous blood red vortex, obscuring the entirety of Adachi's position with a thick black smog. "Eh, you've gotta know when to fold them." Torchwick muttered under his breath, discretely scurrying towards the exit as if pretending that nothing ever happened. "You're not going anywhere, dumbass!" Adachi's voice cut in as a burst of lightning exploded atop the casino's entrance, covering up the doors with an insurmountable pile of rubble. Torchwick would have taken the time to blast away the wreckage, but the array of storage crates flying towards the criminal was enough to bring his attention towards the warranted destruction of said objects. Miscellaneous sets of casino supplies clattered to the floor with every pull of the trigger, with none of them even coming close to striking the white clad man. As expected, Roman had little time to rest when Magatsu Izanagi came rushing out of the vortex like a hungry tiger, more than eager to tear its victim to shreds. Torchwick fired off a few flares at the Persona in order to buy some time, regardless of knowing that each shot would be easily avoided. In due time, Roman found himself wrapped up in another heated clash of weapons, with the stakes raised even higher than before. The pure ferocity of both combatant's strikes leaved no room for error, the speed of the conflict at hand left Roman with little time to secure a proper shot of with his cannon, and Torchwick was more determined than ever to prove himself superior... But everything changed when Roman took a bullet to the knee. "AGH! Son of a bitch!" "Too bad. Looks like no A+ for you." Adachi joked while his Persona wrapped its naginata in electricity and slashed its target clean across the chest, spewing an ugly wave of blood across Izanagi's form as the criminal crashed into the rubble behind him. KO! Despite the gruesome injuries he was forced to endure, Roman still found the strength to sit his body up against the rubble and look Adachi straight in the eye. Hell, he even had the balls to flip Adachi off in the process, prompting a rather amused chuckle from the black haired detective. "Wow, you're really hanging in there." Adachi applauded, callously approaching the wounded man with an unnatural look on his face. "You know, I never really liked law enforcement, but YOU sir... You're a dick." '''Roman joked, refusing to even flinch when Adachi pointed a revolver at him. ''"What do you think's gonna happen when I shoot you again?"'' '''"The same thing that'll happen when my boss decides I'm no longer worth the trouble." Torchwick replied, scoring another chuckle from his would be executioner. "Yeah well, I bet your boss is gonna be much better off withou- GUH!" Adachi's insults carried on until a vaguely familiar pink umbrella smacked into him from the side. Cue Music 6 "Neo?!" Roman called out in surprise as a uniquely dressed woman garbed in a mishmash of ice cream colors swooped in from above to grab his hand. Though she didn't physically speak, the look of concern on her face spoke volumes of Neo's intentions as she picked Roman off the ground, clearly intending on making a hasty escape, only to be interrupted by a bolt of lightning crashing directly into the wall behind her. "I fucking hate dealing with brats..." ''Adachi began another rant, only to abruptly hesitate when he got a good look at Neo's face. ... What followed was a seemingly endless bout of silence. The thoughts rushing through Adachi's mind were but an enigma to Roman and Neo, who visibly feared for one another's lives as they awaited the detective's next action... ... Adachi's next response came in the form of Magatsu Izanagi blowing a hole in the wall just large enough for the duo to squeeze through. ''"Hurry up and get the fuck out before I change my mind."'' The order was rather clear, and Neo wasted no time in evacuating the premises with Torchwick in tow. ... ''"Wow... I just had to get fed up over a bunch of sentimental bullshit, didn't I? Kid these days sure know how to rub off on you..." EPISODE CLEAR! Category:Team MMYP DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Internet Shows vs Video Games Themed DBX Fights Category:Persona vs RWBY themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Gun Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights